Just Friends
by tjmack
Summary: Lucas returns home after his cardiac episode, wanting to fully pickup his relationship with Peyton, but what happens when Jake returns to Tree Hill. Will Peyton finally figure out which man she truely wants or will she continue to lie to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Friends

Author: tjmack

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: All episodes (mainly after Songs To Love and Die For)

Summary: Lucas returns home after his cardiac episode, wanting to fully pick-up his relationship with Peyton, but what happens when Jake returns to Tree Hill. Will Peyton finally figure out which man she truely wants or will she continue to lie to herself

Notes: This is only my third overall fic, and my first OTH fic, so if i get anything wrong please let me know...please R&R

Chapter One: The Return

Karen walks into Lucas' room, to find him sleeping soundly. She knew how close she had come to losing her son. Part of her regretted letting him rejoin the basketball team, but most of her, would have done it again. It made her son so happy, she knew that. She didn't want to linger in his room, afraid she might wake him, so she turned and walked out the door.

Lucas woke up about an hour later, after dreaming about Peyton. He knew he had to call her, he had to talk to her, he had to hear her voice. He picked up his cell, which was sitting on his nightstand beside his bed. His mom made sure he had everything he might want to use close by.

Peyton was sitting on her bed, drawing and listening to a record, when her phone began to ring. She picked up her cell to see who was calling. _Lucas_, she thought to herself, she hadn't seen him in a couple of days, via his mom's request.

"Hello," Peyton answered

"Hey, Babe," Lucas said on the other end of the phone

"How are you feeling today," Peyton asked.

"I'd be feeling better if you were here," Lucas said back to her

"Luke, you know I'd be there in a second, but your mom asked me to stay away for a few days, so you could get your rest," Peyton said taking a long deep breath, she hated telling him no.

"Well, what if I get my mom to agree to you coming over," Lucas said, needing to she her, to feel her close to him.

"Then, I'll come," was all Peyton could get out.

"Alright, hold on a second and I'll talk to my mom," Lucas said, before hitting the hold button on his phone.

Lucas, yelled for his mom. He knew he could talk her into it. He had his ways of getting around her rules sometimes. He only did it when he was desperate, and thats exactly what he was right now

"What is it honey, do you need something," Karen asked running into his room.

"Yeah, mom I do," Lucas said pausing to wait for to ask what he wanted.

"What is it honey, what do you need," Karen asked

"Peyton mom, I need to see her, I need to talk to her," Lucas said.

"Well, why don't you call her tell her to come over," Karen asked.

"I did, but she said that you said, she needed to stay away for a while," Lucas said.

"I only meant for the first day or so, it's fine if she comes over," Karen said with a slight smile.

"Well, she's waiting on the phone, and well only come if you tell her it's alright," Lucas said, handing the phone over to his mom.

Karen knew that Peyton wanted to do what was best for Lucas, but she honestly didn't mean she couldn't come over. Karen grabbed the phone from Lucas and pressed the hold button again.

"Peyton," Karen said.

"Yeah, Karen," Peyton asked, hoping she would allow her to come over.

"Honey, I didn't mean you couldn't come over, it's fine if you come over to see Luke," Karen said

Peyton, got off the phone ASAP, and grabbed her jacket and keys and headed for the door. She walked down the stairs, and turned left, toward the front door. She opened the door, and was shocked to see the man from her past.

"Jake," was all she could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Not a Moment to Soon

Jake, leaning up against Peyton's car, was just as surprised to see Peyton, as Peyton was to see him. He wasn't planning on going in, he wasn't planning on coming back to Tree Hill. She left him, she wanted Lucas, but he couldn't just roll over and die. He needed her, he wanted her, and Jenny missed her too.

"Jake, what are you doing here," Peyton was finally able to say.

"It's a long story, where are you going," Jake asked.

"To see Lucas," Peyton answered

"You guys are together aren't you," Jake asked

"Yeah, we are, why," Peyton asked

"No, reason in particular," was all he could say, as his heart began to break.

"So where is he, at the rivercourt I bet," Jake said.

"You haven't heard have you," Peyton said.

"Heard what," Jake asked

"Well, Lucas, has a heart condition, HCM, and well he had a heart attack," Peyton said.

"Oh...My...God, is he okay," Jake asked

"He is going to be fine, but we were all really scared for a while," Peyton said

"Thats understandable, what caused his heart attack," Jake asked.

"Haley's accident," Peyton said.

"Haley had an accident," Jake asked.

"Yeah, this guy hit her with his car, almost killed her and her baby," Peyton said.

"Man, you really miss alot when your not around," Jake said.

Lucas sat up in his bed, Peyton should have been here by now. He was starting to worry, which was bad on his heart. He isn't supposed to get his blood pressure or heart rate up. Then he heard the front door open, _Peyton_, he thought.

Karen started for Lucas's room, she got to the door, she knew he was worrying about Peyton.

"Lucas you have a visitor," Karen said

"Hey, Luke," Haley said using her crutches to get over to the chair byside Lucas's bed.

"Hey, Hales," Lucas said

"How are you feeling," Haley asked.

"I'm doing good, how about you, I've been worried about you," Lucas said.

"Oh, Luke, you don't have to, Nathan has worried enough for all of us," Haley said, half joking.

"Well, your my little sis, it's my job to worry about you," Lucas said.

"I know, I know," Haley said.

Lucas reached over and grabbed her, and hugged her tightly.

"Whats really wrong Luke," Haley asked.

"It's Peyton," Lucas said.

"What about her, is she okay," Haley asked.

"I called her over half an hour ago, and she said she was on her way, she hasn't shown up yet," Lucas said with a look of worry and confusion in his eye.

"I'm sure shes fine, I'm sure she just got caught up," Haley said.

Just then the phone rang, Lucas picked up his cell and looked at the caller id to see who it was. _Peyton_, he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I'll Be There

"Hello," Lucas said answering his phone.

"Hey, honey," Peyton said.

"I thought you where coming over," Lucas said.

"I am I swear, I just got held up for a little bit, I'll be there I swear," Peyton said

"How long will you be," Lucas said, wondering what was keeping her.

"No longer than ten minutes, I swear," she said, not wanting him to worry.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he said as he hung up the phone.

He looked toward Haley, with a touch of worry in his eyes. He knew someone was keeping her, but he didn't know who. He just wished it didn't have anything to do with Psycho Derek.

"Is she still coming," Haley asked finally asked.

"Yeah, she got held up, she'll be here in about ten minutes," he said.

"Well, I've gotta go Luke, I've got a doctor's appointment, I'll check back with you later," Haley said, while grabbing her crutches, and heading for the door.

"Let me know how it goes, sis," he said with a giggle.

"I will, bro," she answered with the same giggle.

Lucas sat in his room, for no more than seven or eight minutes, when there was a knock at his door. He yelled for them to come in, when the door opened, he was shocked to see who was on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

Lucas's door swung open, to show Jake on the other side. Jake walked into Luke's bedroom, and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Jake, man when did you get back in town," Lucas asked.

"Today man," Jake answered.

"So what made you decide to come back man," Lucas asked.

"Oh, I just needed a break for a little while, I'm not stayin," Jake said.

"Oh, I see, have you gone to see Peyton yet?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I think she was on her way out to see you," Jake said.

"Yeah, she is, she hasn't gotten here yet," Lucas said.

"Oh, well she told me about your heart, Luke I'm so sorry man," Jake said.

"Aw, thats alright, I mean I knew the chances when I took them," Lucas said.

"Yeah, well it still sucks for you," Jake said.

"Sucks worse for Haley," Lucas said.

"Yeah, Peyton told me about that to," Jake said.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine, so is her baby," Lucas said.

"Yeah, Peyton told me bout that to, does she know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, boy I think," Lucas said.

"Oh, I bet Nathan's happy about that," Jake said.

"Well, frankly I think Nate's just happy her and the baby pulled threw," Lucas said.

"Yeah, true," Jake said.

"Did Peyton tell you anything else?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she told me you guys were together," Jake said as he felt his heart break all over again.

"Yeah, I really care about her man," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I always knew you guys would find your way in the end," Jake said with tears building up in his eyes, he knew he had to leave before they started to fall.

"That's not hard for you to hear is it Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, I gotta go though man, I just wanted to see how you were," Jake said getting up from his seat.

He shook hands with Lucas before walking out from Lucas's room and made his to the front door. Just as Jake walked out the front, Peyton walked in the back.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...I'd like to hear your ideas on how you think the fic show go.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Jake's Betrayal

Peyton walked over to Lucas's bedside, leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I've missed you, baby," Lucas said grabbing hold of her hand.

"I've missed you too," Peyton said, lifting his hand up to her lips and lightly kissing it.

"I need you right now, more than you know," Lucas said, not letting go.

They sat there in slience for a little while, but before either one could say anything Karen came into Lucas's room.

"Luke, it's time for your doctors appointment," Karen said.

"Oh, is it time already?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, are you ready?" Karen asked.

"I guess," Lucas said looking sadly at Peyton.

"It's alright, Luke," Peyton said, kissing him on his forehead.

"I'll call you when I get out," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," Peyton said, as she kissed him one last time, before she got up and left.

Lucas proceeded to get up, and put his shoes on. Karen looked at him knowing how hard it was to tell Peyton to go.

"Luke, honey I know it hurts," Karen said.

"Do you mom, I mean really, do you," Lucas said.

"Yes, I do, if you can remember, I lost Keith not that long ago," Karen said.

Lucas knew better than to say anything defensive to that, so he instead he got up, and hugged his mom. They then proceded to walk out of the house and to the car.

Peyton wished she could've went with them, she so wanted to be there for Luke. She decided she needed a walk, so she parked her car on the side of the road, real close to Karen's Cafe. She got out of the car and turned to the right, all she needed was to walk around the block, it would be enough to clear her head. She walked no more than ten feet, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jake behind her.

"Hey, where are you headed on foot?" Jake asked.

"I just needed to go for a walk, you know to clear my head," Peyton said.

"Oh, do you mind if I walk with you?" Jake asked.

"No, I guess not," she said, even though she would have much rathered been alone.

They walked alot further then Peyton had orginally intended on, instead of turning left at the next intersection, to start her way around the block, they kept walking straight. By the time she figure out, that she had walked way farther than orginally planned, an hour and a half had already past, since she had left Lucas's. Dumb her had left her cell in her car, and Luke had probably already called.

"Jake, I really gotta be getting back to the car, Luke's suppose to call," she said, even though she knew it hurt him, when she talked about Luke.

"Oh, alright, um we could turn back," Jake said.

"Nah, lets just finish walking the long way around the block," she said.

"Alright, if you think Luke won't mind," Jake said, as he felt a shiver of pain ache in his heart as he uttered the words.

"He won't mind," Peyton said, as she turned to her left, to get her going in the right track.

Karen and Lucas, pulled up at the cafe, about five minutes later.

"Honey, just sit in the car, I've gotta check a couple of things I won't be longer than a few mintues," she said as she was getting out of the car.

Lucas, streched his legs out as far as he could, and turned up the radio. He figured he could use the quiet time to just chill out a bit. He knew he had gotten his heart rate up, a bit more than he should have earlier. As he went to close his eyes, he saw Peyton walking up the sidewalk, he thought he had saw her car, but he wasn't entirely for sure. Lucas reached for the door, he was going to open it to yell at her. Just as soon as he grabbed for the door handle, he saw Jake. He came up behind her, and put his arm around her. If that wasn't bad enough, he grabbed her enough for he to stop, turned her around and kissed her. Lucas automatically went into shock.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...I'd like to hear your ideas on how you think the fic show go.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Luke's Relaspe

Just as Karen said, no more than five minutes past between the time she had left the car and went over the stuff she needed to. She made her way back to the car, to find Lucas past out in the front seat. She immeditley, opened the car door, to see exactly what had happened. As she did she saw that Luke wasn't breathing and he had an extremely low heart rate. She immeditley knew what had happened. She ran inside the cafe, and saw that Haley was sitting at a table with Nathan. When Haley saw her, she knew something was wrong she just didn't know what.

"Karen, what's the matter?" Haley asked.

"Please tell me one of you has your cell phone on you?" Karen screamed.

"Yeah, Mrs. Roe, I do," Nathan answered.

"Dial 911," she said, as fast as she could.

Nathan did exactly as he was told.

"Mrs. Roe, I'm going to need information, like why I'm calling," he said.

"It's Lucas, he's had another heart attack," she said, as she began to cry.

Haley immeditely got up and hopped her way outside, and went to the car. Somebody had to do CPR, and Karen was in no way in shape to do that. She got to the car, and opened the door, grabbed for the seat adjuster, and layed the seat all the way back. She got to the backseat, opened the door and leaned in. She started CPR on Lucas, by this time he had no heart rhythms from what she could tell. Without a few mintues, the ambluance pulled up and got Lucas out, and started on they're way to the hospital.

"Karen, you missed the ambulance, I couldn't stop them, because Luke is in to bad of shape," Haley said.

"Mrs. Roe, we'll drive you to the hospital," Nathan said, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, Nathan," Karen mutter on they're way to Nathan's car.

"Haley, you need to get ahold of Peyton, she needs to know," Karen said.

Haley grabbed Nathan's cell phone, and dialed Peyton's cell number. It rung a couple of time before she picked up.

"Hello,"Peyton answered.

"Hey, it's Haley," she said.

"Oh, hey Haley, whats going on," Peyton asked.

"You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible," Haley said.

"Why," Peyton asked, really afraid to hear the answer.

"Luke's had another heart attack, it's real bad this time Peyton," Haley said.

"I'll be there I swear, I'm on my way," Peyton said.

As she pulled away from the curb, the kiss still lingering on her lips. Her mind began to wonder, did she make the right decision. _No_, she screamed at herself, of course she did. She loves Lucas, he's always there for her, he's always saving her. Then her mind began to wonder, what cause him to have another heart attack. He hadn't seen the kiss had he, no he couldn't have, he was at the doctors. How did Haley know, was she at the doctors to. She began to cry, she didn't want the kiss, she didn't even ask for it. He had just kind of done it, just kind of planted it on her. She only had a couple of more blocks before she reached the hospital, and the tears were now flowing freely now.

As she pulled into a parking spot, at the emerency room, she got out of the car, and ran for the door. As she stepped in, she found Karen, Nathan, and Haley all gathered together. She ran up to Karen, and threw her arms around her.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys...I'd like to hear your ideas on how you think the fic show go.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Luke's Decision

Peyton had been sitting in Lucas's room for about half and hour, after the doctors had disscused with her and Karen Luke's condition. The doctors words still ringing in her ears. _We aren't sure exactly what caused his heart attack, but whatever it was, caused a severe chain of events. First off, his heart wasn't in the best condition to begin with, do to his recent cardio incident. This sitiuation has caused a minor tear in the outer wall of his heart chamber, which is causing his heart to over work, to pump his blood. Which means he is going to need, cardio surgery to repair the tear. If he makes it through the surgery he should be fine, as far as waking up goes, well that is up to him._

She knew that if what she thought was true, then there might be a chance he might not wake up. This fact scared the hell out of her, it scared her so bad that she had cried pretty much for the last ten minutes or so. She needed to let him know she was here for him, that she loved him. So she grabbed his hand and talked softly to him.

"Lucas, if you can hear me, I need you to know, I'm here, and I'm not leaving," she had to stop for a minute.

"I'm not leaving you, not now not ever," she said.

She heard the door to Luke's room open. She turned around and saw Karen standing in the doorway.

"Peyton can I have sometime with my son," Karen said, her eyes swollen, and red from all the crying.

"Of course you can," Peyton said, as she got up from her seat. She leaned forward and lightly kissed Luke on the forehead before making her way out of the door.

Peyton walked toward the waiting room, she had lost all track of time, but she knew she had probably been there for well over eight hours by now. His surgery alone, took about three and a half. She didn't know if Nathan and Haley were still there, though she figured they had probably left. She found a seat close to the hallway, that way she could see Karen coming when she was done. She sat there for no more than ten minutes when she fell asleep, she had been fighting it for about the past hour, and sleep finally won.

"Nurse, Nurse come quick," Karen screamed, as Peyton jumped from her seat, and ran down the hallway.

"Karen what is it what's wrong," Peyton yelled.

"Luke's awake," Karen said.

The nurse went in and asked for Karen and Peyton to leave intil she had finished her check-up. No more than five minutes later the nurse emerged from the room.

"He's asking for Peyton," the nurse said.

Peyton looked at Karen as if waiting for her to say no, and she shook her head, and waved her on.

"Oh my god, Luke," Peyton said falling into tears.

"Peyton, I know," Lucas squeaked out.

"What do you know," she asked pretty much knowing the answer.

"About you and Jake," he said looking her in the eye.

"Look that was an accident," she said.

"That may very well be, but you didn't exactly push him off now did you," Lucas questioned her.

"No, I guess I didn't," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look, I love you, I gave you my heart, which I know at this point isn't a whole lot, but it is all I have to give you," He paused slightly to grab her hand.

"But I love you enough, to give you up, to let you be with him," he stopped only long enough to collect his thoughts, "I mean it hurts me, that Jake stabbed me in the back like that, but I'm welling to give you up to him," he said finishing his discussion.

"But Luke," she started but got interupted by Lucas.

"But Luke, nothing, just go," he said, as he turned his head.

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Peyton's Final Decision

Peyton sped away from the hospital, in tears. She really did love Lucas, but this did make her wonder. Did she love Jake more, did she make the right choice, in leaving Jake behind. She wasn't sure, but she was damn sure gonna find out. She drove to her house, parked her car and ran inside. She sat on her bed, and played her favorite song at that moment. She figured if she thought of her life, ten years from now, oh hell even five years from now, maybe she could see the guy she is supposed to be with.

She closed her eyes, and saw that she was at an art gallery. She desperately wanted to be an artist. She saw that someone grabbed hold of her hand, but she couldn't tell who it was. She closed her eyes more tightly, and then it became clear, very clear.

She jumped up off her bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Jake's number, she needed to talk to him.

"Hello," Jake answered.

"Hey, can you meet me at the hospital," Peyton asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jake answered.

She ran outside and got into her car, and sped off toward the hospital. She pulled up to the hospital, no more than ten minutes later. She found Jake and ran inside. She ran into Karen, said a quick hello, and then ran past her. She ran up the hallway, and turn to the left. No one was in his room, Jake and Peyton walked in.

"It was hard enough for me to let you go, but did you have to bring him here," Lucas said.

"Luke, you said that you wanted me to be happy, right," Peyton asked.

"Yeah, of course thats what I want," he said.

"Well, good, because I'd be happiest with you," she said.

He looked at her a tad confused. Then Jake turned toward her with a single tear in his eye.

"You mean that, don't you," he asked.

"Yeah, I do, I've been in love with Luke, since the day I almost ran him over," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Jake excused himself, and left. Peyton walked closer toward Lucas, and grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Luke, it's always been you," she said.

"Well, I don't know if I can trust you," he said, with a straight face.

"Look Luke, if I'd had known that he was going to kiss me, I wouldn't have went with him, I didn't know," she said, with tears buliding up in her eyes.

"Well, if you say it was an accident, then, I guess I believe you," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close and kissed her passionately on the lips

**Please R&R...I'd really love to hear more from you guys.**


End file.
